Beautiful Voice
by Barbie Rusa
Summary: [HIATUS] Fanfic dengan cast HunHan. GS. Rating akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita. Apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan Luhan tidak bisa berbicara? Bagaimana kisah cinta HunHan jika ternyata ada pihak yang menentang hubungan mereka karena kekurangan sang yeoja? Haruskah Sehun memilih antara kegemarannya atau Luhan? Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Voice**

**Cast: HunHan. Sehun x Luhan**

**Other Cast(s): EXO Official Pairs**

**Rated: T**

**GS; semua uke jadi yeoja. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran. Tulisan bergaris miring dan bercetak tebal; itu tulisan Luhan di memonya. Tulisan bergaris miring; itu kata hati.**

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

"Kamu harus menuruti _appa_mu, Oh Sehun!"

"Maaf,_ appa_. Untuk permintaan _appa_ yang kali ini, aku tidak bisa menurutinya," jawabku berusaha melunakkan _appa_, yang aku yakin sedang meledak-ledak di seberang sana.

_Appa_ kembali berbicara. Hanya saja kali ini suaranya sedikit melunak. "_Appa_ hanya memintamu bertemu dengan keluarga Byun. Apa itu sulit?"

Permintaan seperti itu tentulah tidak sulit. Tujuan _appa_ memintaku bertemu dengan keluarga Byun lah yang membuatku menolak. Yap, perjodohan. Tentu saja itu. Kalian pikir apalagi?

"Maaf,_ appa_. Aku harus menutup teleponnya. Sebentar lagi muridku akan datang," ujarku kemudian menekan tombol merah pada ponselku.

Aku memijat pelipisku. "Ayolah _appa_, aku ini sudah besar. Argh si..."

_Tok Tok Tok_

Umpatanku terhenti. Aku merapikan mejaku dan bergegas membuka pintu. "Kok tidak ada orang, ya?"

Saat aku berbalik, seorang _yeoja _bertubuh mungil sudah duduk manis di kursi piano di ruanganku. "E-eh, sejak kapan kamu masuk?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Aku melambaikan satu tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan, bingo! Ia memang melamun barusan. Yah, mungkin faktor tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil. Makanya aku tidak tahu ia sudah masuk ke ruanganku.

"Kamu murid baruku?" tanyaku setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Aku mengambil kursi lain dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, kata Kyungsoo _noona_ murid baruku 4 tahun lebih tua dariku..." aku mengambil kertas di meja kerjaku. "Namamu Luhan, kan? Lahir di Beijing, 20 April 1990." Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Baiklah. Kita mulai saja latihan pianonya. Apa Luhan-ssi sudah pernah berlatih piano sebelumnya?" Ia mengangguk. _Mungkin ia memang tidak suka berbicara_.

Selama setengah jam aku mengajarinya menekan tuts piano dengan benar dan berlatih menyesuaikan gerak jari-jarinya. Sepertinya ia sudah lama tidak berlatih piano. Kelihatan dari gerak jari-jarinya yang masih sedikit kaku.

"Cukup dulu, ya? Kalau Luhan-ssi mempunyai piano, keyboard, atau organ, gunakan saja untuk berlatih. Keyboard dan organ bisa digunakan untuk latihan awal," jelasku panjang lebar yang untuk kesekian kalinya hanya dibalas anggukan. Aku mengantarkannya keluar dari ruanganku. Ia membungkuk, kemudian memberiku senyuman yang membuatku terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Senyumannya manis sekali! _Yeoja_ ini seperti malaikat. Sayang sekali ia jarang berbicara.

Tepat setelah murid baruku itu pergi, ada telepon masuk yang ternyata dari _appa_.

"_Yeoboseyo_. Ada a..."

"_Appa_ minta malam ini kamu datang ke restoran Myeongdong Gyoja. Kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Byun," kata _appa_ memotong kalimatku. _Yak! Apa-apaan ini?_

"_Aniya_. Aku tidak akan datang," jawabku malas. _Appa_ ini... Kenapa masih saja memaksaku bertemu dengan keluarga Byun? Tsk, menyebalkan.

Hening. Aku hampir saja mematikan teleponnya jika _appa_ tidak lanjut berbicara. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau. Tapi, bagaimana jika _appa _bermain sedikit dengan kegemaran musikmu?"

Oh Tuhan! Tidak dengan yang satu ini. "Argh, kenapa _appa_ selalu saja memaksaku menuruti permintaan _appa_? Terserah _appa_ saja!" geramku kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.

**Luhan's POV**

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di kasur dengan sprei tokoh kartun Bambi. Hhh, melelahkan juga latihan piano tadi. Mungkin karena jari-jariku masih kaku, makanya tanganku sedikit sakit sekarang. Ah, aku teringat dengan namja yang mengajariku piano tadi. Sehun tampan sekali. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Andai saja tadi aku tidak terlalu kaget dengan sikapnya. Ia benar-benar berbeda dari yang diceritakan orang-orang, khususnya Kyungsoo.

_Flashback On_

"Sehun itu orangnya dingin. Aku tidak yakin eonnie akan tahan diajari sama dia," kata Kyungsoo terlihat cemas. Aku mengeluarkan _memo_ku dan menulis sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

**_Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku bisa belajar piano._**

"Kenapa tidak di tempat lain saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Aku terkekeh.

**_Entahlah. Aku merasa ingin sekali diajari piano oleh Sehun._**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Semoga eonnie baik-baik saja diajari oleh _namja_ es itu. Sebentar, aku carikan jam kosong." Kulihat Kyungsoo sibuk membalik lembaran agenda, yang sepertinya berisi jadwal kegiatan Sehun. Memikirkan nama Sehun membuatku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

"Sehun ada jam kosong hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Selebihnya, terserah eonnie ingin mulai jam berapa. Ia selalu ada di ruangannya 3 hari itu," jelas Kyungsoo. Aku mengangguk tanda paham.

**_Sehun itu bukan dongsaeng kandungmu, ya?_**

"Bukan. Aku _noona_ angkatnya. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun ia dingin, sebenarnya ia sangat hangat dan perhatian."

**_Aah, begitu. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Kyung. _****Gomawo****_. _****Annyeong****_._**

"_Annyeong_. _Take care_, _eon_!"

_Flashback Off_

Tadi saja Sehun banyak berbicara. Bagaimana bisa ia disebut _namja _es? Bahkan sepertinya aku akan betah diajari olehnya. Tapi, aku masih belum berani sih berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sehun tidak menerima murid bisu sepertiku? Hhh, mengingat keterbatasanku yang satu ini membuatku ingin menangis. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah membenci, apalagi dendam pada orang yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Karena aku sangat menyayanginya.

_Drrt... Drrt... Drrt..._

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihat nama pengirim pesan yang tertera pada ponselku. Rasa sedihku beberapa menit lalu langsung tergantikan dengan senyum lima jari yang kini menghiasi wajahku.

_From: Xiumin Eonnie_

_Deer, malam ini Myeongdong Gyoja, yuk! Jam 7 ya._

_To: Xiumin Eonnie_

_Eonnie! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tau! Baiklah, jam 7 ya. Nanti ceritakan semuanya tentang Jeju!_

_From: Xiumin Eonnie_

_Hahaha, mianhae_. _Kemarin aku masih sibuk mengurusi barang-barangku. Ne rusa bawel. Sampai ketemu nanti!_

Aku meletakkan ponselku dan menatap jam bergambar tokoh kartun Bambi yang menggantung cantik di dinding kamarku. _Lebih baik aku bersiap_ _sekarang_.

Baru saja akan memilih baju, terdengar pintu _apartment_ku diketuk. Aku buru-buru membuka pintu. _Deg! Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?_

"Luhan-ssi, aku butuh bantuanmu."

_Se-Sehun!_

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong readers! beobeulhan writter baru di sini. Pertama kalinya buat fanfic HunHan! Gomawo buat yang udah baca fanfic ini ^^ Gimana chapter pertamanya? Mianhae kalau ceritanya awalnya membosankan ._. Di chapter pertama, HunHan memang belum tampak. Tapi tenang aja, di chapter selanjutnya uda mulai-mulai kok xD Jangan lupa review ya? Masukkan dari para readers sangat dibutuhkan :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Voice**

**Cast: HunHan. Sehun x Luhan**

**Other Cast(s): other exo members**

**Rated: T**

**GS; semua uke jadi yeoja. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran. Tulisan bergaris miring dan bercetak tebal; itu tulisan Luhan di memonya. Tulisan bergaris miring; itu kata hati.**

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

"Dari _appa_ ya?" tanya Kyungsoo _noona_ saat memasuki ruanganku. Aku hanya mengangguk malas.

"_Noona_, temani aku ke pertemuan nanti malam, ya?" pintaku sambil ber_puppy_ _eyes_, berusaha meluluhkan _noona_ku.

"Tidak bisa. _Noona_ ada janji dengan Kai. Sudahlah, Hun. Sekali-sekali turuti kemauan _appa_, tidak salah kan?" Aku memberi _death glare_ padanya.

"Sekali-sekali apa, _noona_? _Noona_ sendiri tau kan, permintaan _appa_ hampir semuanya aku turuti. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Hhh, perjodohan apa?" celotehku kesal.

Bukannya menanggapi celotehanku, _noona_ malah tersenyum jahil. "Hei, kamu tertarik ya sama Luhan _eonnie_?" Aku membalas pertanyaannya dengan raut wajah bertanya.

"Tadi _noona_ lihat kamu banyak sekali berbicara padanya. Tidak biasanya," goda _noona_ku.

"Demi desahan Kim Jongin, itu hanya karena aku ini pelatihnya!" elakku berbalik menggoda Kyungsoo _noona_. Dan satu jitakan darinya mendarat mulus di keningku.

"Aish, _appo_! _Noona_ kejam sekali," dengusku sambil memegangi keningku yang baru saja ia jitak.

"Salah siapa? Lain kali jangan menjadikan hal semacam itu bahan pembicaraan."

Bukannya menyimak omelan Kyungsoo _noona_, aku malah sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku menjentikkan jariku.

"_Noona_, boleh aku minta alamat Luhan _noona_?" tanyaku sambil melancarkan _aegyo_ku.

"Hentikan, Hun. Itu menjijikan, tau. Sebentar aku ambilkan catatannya," protes Kyungsoo _noona_ kemudian berlalu pergi. Aish, tau gini aku tidak perlu ber_aegyo_.

"Ini," kata Kyungsoo _noona_ sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas. "Untuk apa?"

Aku menyeringai. "_Appa_ tidak bilang tidak boleh membawa orang lain, kan ke pertemuan nanti malam?"

_Noona _menatapku penuh selidik. "Jangan bilang kamu mau mengajak Luhan _eonnie_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku malas ke sana sendirian. Ya sudah, aku akan bersiap lalu ke rumah Luhan _noona_," ucapku kemudian melesat keluar dari ruanganku. Sempat kulihat raut wajah khawatir dari Kyungsoo _noona_. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

**Luhan's POV**

Sehun langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa. _Untuk apa Sehun ke sini? Kenapa Sehun berpakaian rapi seperti itu? Darimana ia tau alamatku? Apa Kyungsoo sudah memberitahu keadaanku? _

Sehun berdeham yang langsung membuyarkan pikiranku. "Luhan-ssi punya gaun, kan?" tanyanya yang kubalas dengan anggukan. _Gaun? Untuk apa?_

"_Appa_ku mengajakku bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya malam ini. Aku malas datang sendirian. Kyungsoo _noona _tidak bisa ikut karena ada janji. Jadi..." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar penuturannya barusan. "Mungkin Luhan-ssi mau menemaniku?"

Aku terdiam mematung. _Malam ini? Ada appanya Sehun? Ia mengajakku?_

"Ayolah. Mau ya?" ajaknya sambil ber_puppy eyes_, yang membuyarkan pikiranku. Entah perintah darimana, aku mengangguk. Sehun langsung tersenyum kesenangan seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen. _Sepertinya ia sudah tau dan bisa saja menerima keadaanku_.

Aku beranjak ke kamarku dan sibuk memilih gaun yang pantas untuk kukenakan. Sekitar setengah jam aku bersiap. Aku memperhatikan diriku yang terpantul di cermin di kamarku. Setelah kurasa selesai, aku mengambil ponselku untuk mengabari Xiumin _eonnie_.

_To: Xiumin Eonnie_

_Eonnie, kita ketemuan jam 8 aja, ya? Masih ada hal lain yang harus aku selesaikan._

_From: Xiumin Eonnie_

_Lebih penting urusan itu daripada eonnie? Eonnie marah, Deer. Jam 8, okay._

Aku terkekeh. Aku yakin sekali Xiumin _eonnie _tidak benar-benar marah. Aku beranjak keluar kamar. Tidak lupa aku mengambil _memo _bergambar Bambi milikku.

**.**

**Author's POV**

Luhan pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Sehun. Sehun yang tidak merasakan kehadiran Luhan terus menunduk, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Luhan menulis sesuatu di _memo_nya dan menyerahkan kertas kecil itu pada Sehun. Laki-laki yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya itu mendongak dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan. Ia mengambil kertas itu dengan penuh rasa bingung.

**_Maaf membuatmu menunggu._**

Sehun mematung. _Kenapa Luhan noona berbicara lewat kertas seperti ini? Jangan-jangan..._

"Luhan-ssi, maaf aku lancang. Apa Luhan-ssi tidak bisa berbicara?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Wajah Luhan yang tadinya dihiasi senyuman kini berubah menjadi datar. Ia pikir Sehun sudah tau keadaannya. Ia mengangguk kemudian kembali menulis sesuatu untuk Sehun.

**_Aku pikir Sehun-ssi sudah tau. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal. Kalau Sehun-ssi menyesal sudah mengajakku, tidak apa-apa. Batalkan saja._**

"Boleh aku memanggilmu _noona_? Terlalu formal rasanya berbicara dengan embel-embel -ssi," kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir Sehun akan memakinya.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun kembali bersuara. "Sebelumnya, maaf karena aku salah sangka. Aku pikir _noona _orang yang dingin. Ternyata tadi siang _noona _tidak berbicara karena ini. Hmm, aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Aku juga tidak menyesal. _Noona _jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak akan menjauhi _noona_. _Noona _masih mau menolongku, kan?"

Giliran Luhan yang terdiam mematung. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. _Yang barusan itu, benar-benar Sehun yang berbicara? _batin Luhan.

"_Noona_? Kalau _noona _tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Ma..." Perkataan Sehun terhenti karena Luhan menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya.

**_Gomawo sudah menerima keadaan noona. Noona akan membantumu._**

"Serius _noona _mau membantuku?" tanya Sehun kesenangan. Luhan mengangguk. Spontan, Sehun langsung berdiri memeluk Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun hanya diam dengan pipi merona.

"E-eh, maaf _noona_," kata Sehun saat menyadari sikapnya barusan. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Sehun sekarang sibuk merutuki kebodohannya. Dengan pipi yang masih merona, Luhan tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil. Sehun cukup terpesona dengan wajah Luhan yang tengah merona. Ia menggeleng menghilangkan pemikirannya barusan. _Apa ada yang salah denganku? _batin Sehun.

.

Saat mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti di lampu merah, Luhan memberikan selembar kertas.

**_Kamu bosan ya tidak ada teman bicara? Maaf. Seharusnya kamu tidak mengajak noona. Ajak saja temanmu yang lainnya._**

"Yak! _Noona_ jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak bosan," ucap Sehun cukup keras. Reaksi Luhan sungguh di luar dugaan Sehun, badan Luhan sedikit bergetar.

"Noo-_noona_. _Mianhae_, a-aku tidak bermaksud membentak _noona_," ucap Sehun setelah menepikan mobilnya. Luhan hanya menggeleng. Dengan tangan cukup bergetar, Luhan memaksakan diri menulis sesuatu di _memo_nya.

Belum selesai Luhan menulis, Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan. Yang dipeluk memberhentikan kegiatan menulisnya. "Lebih baik _noona_ menenangkan diri dulu. Jangan dipaksakan menulis."

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Luhan mulai lebih tenang, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun Luhan tengah menunduk, Sehun masih bisa melihat pipi Luhan yang tengah merona. _Luhan noona benar-benar menggemaskan._

Luhan kembali menulis pada _memo_nya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih sibuk mengagumi yeoja yang sedang bersamanya. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Luhan memperlihatkan tulisan pada _memo_nya.

**_Kalau kamu marah, turunkan saja noona di sini. Noona akan pulang. Gomawo sudah membuat noona lebih tenang. Maaf noona seperti ini. Noona tidak apa-apa._**

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mengangkat dagu Luhan, mempertemukan pandangan keduanya. Dan...

_Cup_

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah. _Noona_ tetap menemaniku ya? Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah membentak _noona_. Anggap saja ciuman itu permintaan maafku," jelas Sehun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

.

Dalam melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke restoran, keheningan di antara mereka tercipta. Mungkin karena kejadian beberapa saat barusan. Luhan memilih untuk mengamati jalanan kota melalui jendela. Sehun? Ia menyetir sambil terus memikirkan keanehan pada dirinya. Tentu saja semua ini perlu dipertanyakan. Ini seperti bukan Oh Sehun. Sehun yang biasanya adalah _namja_ dengan raut wajah dingin, berucap hanya sepatah-dua patah kata. Sedangkan seharian ini, lebih tepatnya setelah bertemu Luhan, semuanya berubah. Lihat saja, Sehun berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu lembut, banyak berbicara, bahkan malam ini ia mencium pipi seorang _yeoja_. Sebelumnya, Sehun tidak pernah melakukan hal se_extreme_ itu. Bahkan untuk berbicara dengan _yeoja_, selain _noona_nya, saja jarang sekali.

.

**Luhan's POV**

Aku terkejut saat Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di Myeongdong Gyoja. Apa Sehun tau aku ada janji dengan Xiumin eonnie?

"_Noona_, kita sudah sampai," kata Sehun. Oh, jadi pertemuannya di restoran ini juga? Baguslah, aku tidak perlu susah-susah bertemu dengan Xiumin _eonnie _setelah ini.

Sehun segera membawaku masuk ke restoran. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari _appa_nya. Saat pandangan Sehun terhenti, aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum membawaku ke sebuah meja yang ditempati beberapa orang.

Saat Sehun sudah berada di antara orang-orang itu, mereka tampak terkejut, kecuali seorang _yeoja _berparas imut yang berada tepat di depanku. Ia tetap memasang wajah aku-tidak-berminat atau ah-biasa-saja. Seorang pria paruh baya, yang aku yakini adalah Tuan Oh, berdiri kemudian menatap tajam padaku. _Oh tidak, mati aku!_

"Sehun, kamu tau kan ini pertemuan apa?" tanya Tuan Oh penuh penekanan. Meskipun aku tengah menunduk, aku yakin tatapan tajam Tuan Oh masih mengarah padaku.

"_Appa _tidak bilang tidak boleh membawa orang lain, kan?" balas Sehun balik bertanya. Sehun membawaku untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Eomma_, aku sudah bilang perjodohan ini tidak akan terlaksana," ucap _yeoja _berparas imut tadi dengan cukup keras, namun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. _Perjodohan? _Aku menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Yang kutatap malah menatap ke arah _appa_nya dengan tajam. _Jadi pertemuan ini untuk membicarakan perjodohan? _Aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Setelah membungkukkan badanku, aku berlari keluar dari restoran. Kuabaikan suara Sehun yang terus memanggilku.

.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit berjalan, aku berhenti di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari restoran tadi. Air mata yang sedaritadi kutahan pun akhirnya mengalir melalui pipiku. _Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa rasanya sakit? Tidak, aku tidak menyukai Sehun. Bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Pasti rasanya sakit karena ia membohongiku. Oh Sehun, aku sudah berbaik hati membantumu. Tapi apa? Kamu bilang makan malam dengan rekan kerja?_

.

**Sehun's POV**

"Jangan bahas masalah perjodohan di depan _yeoja _tadi," ucapku tegas tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamku pada _appa_.

"Duduk, Oh Sehun. Kita akan melanjutkan makan malam ini," balas _appa_ penuh penekanan, mengabaikan peringatanku barusan.

"Sehun-ssi, kejar _yeoja _tadi. Ia tidak tampak baik-baik saja," ucap seorang _yeoja _yang membuat pandangan kami mengarah padanya. Aku yakin ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, _yeoja _yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Ia mengabaikan tatapan kami.

"Kamu ini bicara apa? Sehun kan calon suamimu!" sergah pria yang tampak seumuran dengan _appa_. Tentu saja itu Tuan Byun.

"_Appa_ lihat sendiri, kan? Sehun sudah milik orang lain. Lebih baik perjodohan ini dibatalkan," balas Baekhyun kemudian mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya. "Maaf semuanya, aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Sehun-ssi. Permisi."

Baekhyun membawaku keluar dari restoran. Aku sendiri masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Tadi ia memintaku mengejar Luhan, kenapa sekarang ia malah mengajakku berbicara? Tapi setidaknya, ia juga menolak perjodohan ini.

"Begini, Sehun-ssi. Maaf tadi aku membahas perjodohan di depan _yeoja_mu. Aku tau kamu tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini," kata Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kita bisa membicarakan ini di dalam, Baekhyun-ssi," jawabku cuek. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada seseorang. Luhan _noona_.

Tiba-tiba mataku menatap sosok seseorang. _Itu Luhan noona!_ _Aah, untung saja noona kembali_. Senyum menghiasi wajahku saat Luhan _noona _berjalan ke arahku. Baru saja aku akan menghampiri _yeoja _itu, Baekhyun menarik tanganku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. _Yeoja _ini mau apa sih?

Tidak kusangka, ia malah mencium bibirku. _Oh Tuhan, ada Luhan noona di sini_. Aku mendorong Baekhyun hingga ciuman kami terlepas. Tentu saja ia masih baik-baik saja. Gini-gini aku kan _namja_. Masa aku menyakiti _yeoja_? Aku melihat Luhan _noona _yang mematung di tempatnya. Dari jarak kami yang sekarang ini cukup dekat, aku bisa melihat penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, matanya juga... sembab? Apa Luhan _noona _habis menangis?

Tiba-tiba mulut Luhan _noona _bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa bersuara. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

_Sehun, kamu jahat._

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong! Gimana chapter 2 nya? Meskipun ceritanya udah agak ribet gini, ini masih awal kok. Aku masih ngembangin ide yang berputar-putar di kepalaku, wkwk :D makasih buat yang udah read, terlebih yang udah kasih review ^^ kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silakan!**

− **zoldyk: aah, syukurlah kalau kamu suka xD makasih udah RnR /bow/**

− **xihannin: diusahakan update sesering mungkin ^^ makasih udah RnR /bow/**

− **ruixi: oke ^^ makasih udah RnR /bow/**

− **Gigi onta: segera di update ^^ makasih udah RnR /bow/**

− **veniantsya: tidak bermaksud memojokkan nasib Luhan xD makasih udah RnR /bow/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Voice**

**Cast: HunHan. Sehun x Luhan**

**Other Cast(s): other exo members**

**Rated: T**

**GS; semua uke jadi yeoja. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran. Tulisan bergaris miring dan bercetak tebal; itu tulisan Luhan di memonya. Tulisan bergaris miring; itu kata hati.**

* * *

**Luhan's POV**

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, deer?" tanya seorang _yeoja_, yang sudah aku tau jelas siapa. Aku mendongak. Saat Xiumin _eonnie _memelukku, air mataku semakin banyak mengalir.

"Hei, jangan nangis. Urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Xiumin _eonnie _sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepalaku. Aku mengangguk. Xiumin _eonnie _melepas pelukannya dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelahku.

"Ceritalah," ujarnya lembut. "Aku bersedia mendengarkanmu, deer. Kamu tau itu."

Aku mulai menulis pada _memo_ku. Xiumin _eonnie_ bergeser mendekatiku. Ia sudah terbiasa membaca sambil aku menulis. Ia bilang agar bisa merespon kata-kataku lebih cepat. Aku juga tidak keberatan. Beberapa detik setelah aku selesai menulis, Xiumin _eonnie_ menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak kemungkinan kenapa Sehun berbohong. Tapi yang terlintas di pikiranku, mungkin saja Sehun berbohong supaya kamu mau ikut. Yakin 100%, kalau Sehun awalnya bilang makan malam itu membicarakan perjodohan, kamu tidak akan ikut kan? Mungkin saja karena siangnya kamu baru bertemu dengan Sehun, jadinya kamu yang terpikirkan oleh Sehun untuk diajak."

_Eonnie_ tersenyum penuh arti. "Dijodohkan itu tidak enak, deer. Aku yakin itu salah satu cara Sehun agar acara malam ini sedikit kacau. Mungkin ini terdengar egois. Ah, bukan. Ini memang egois. Seperti yang aku bilang, banyak kemungkinan. Kenapa tidak bicara baik-baik dengannya?" Aku menggeleng.

"Lagipula, bukankah ini artinya Sehun ingin bersamamu malam ini? Buktinya saja, ia datang ke sana sama sekali tidak berminat mengikuti perjodohan itu. Ia malah mengajakmu. Rusa kecil _eonnie _tidak sedang patah hati karena pujaan hatinya dijodohkan, kan?" goda Xiumin _eonnie_ yang sukses membuat pipiku merona. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Perlu digarisbawahi, aku ini pemalu. Malu sedikit saja pipiku pasti merona, tidak peduli sedang dalam keadaan bagaimana.

**_Sehun bukan pujaan hatiku._**

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil mendorong pelan tangan Xiumin _eonnie_. Yang menerima perlakuanku hanya terkekeh.  
"Aku hanya bercanda, deer. Mungkin ini semua karena kamu sendiri memang sensitif, kan? Sudahlah, jangan dibawa pusing. _Eonnie _yakin Sehun tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Aku memeluk erat _yeoja_ berpipi _chubby_ di sampingku.

**_Gomawo eonnie. Eonnie the best, deh! Nanti kapan-kapan aku traktir bubble tea._**

"Aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu," balas Xiumin _eonnie _kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku kembali mengerucutkan bibirku. Ugh, _eonnie _senang sekali menjahiliku.

**_Yak! Aku juga bukan anak kecil, tau! Eonnie, bagaimana dengan janji kita?  
_**_  
_"Lain waktu saja, ya? Lebih baik sekarang kamu kembali ke restoran untuk menemui Sehun." Aku menggeleng.

**_Apa aku harus menemuinya sekarang?_**

"Tentu saja. Kapan lagi? Mau _eonnie _antarkan ke sana?" Lagi-lagi aku hanya menggeleng.  
"Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya," kata Xiumin _eonnie_ sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku beranjak pergi setelah memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Xiumin _eonnie_.

.

Saat aku sampai, aku melihat Sehun dengan _yeoja _yang tadi membahas perjodohan itu berdua di depan restoran. Aku membuang nafas kasar sebelum menghampiri Sehun yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kehadiranku. Namun, langkahku terhenti karena _yeoja _itu mencium bibir Sehun. Biar kuperjelas, _yeoja _itu mencium bibir Sehun di hadapanku. Air mataku hampir saja jatuh kalau Sehun tidak melepas ciuman itu. Namun, penolakan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang menderaku. Aku mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bersuara pada Sehun. Ia yang sebelumnya terlihat akan menghampiriku, berhenti. Biar sajalah, aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat di atas tempat tidur dengan sprei bergambar bambi milikku. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

**Sehun's POV  
**Aku membuka mataku perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan pandanganku dengan cahaya di sekitarku. Hhh, alarm sialan. Mengganggu tidurku saja.  
"_Noona_ tau kamu sudah bangun. Cepat bersiap dan langsung ke bawah untuk sarapan. Kami menunggumu di bawah." Aku mengerang kesal mendengar perintah Kyungsoo _noona_. _Noona_ selalu saja tepat waktu berada di depan kamarku dan dengan setia mengucapkan beberapa deret kalimat seperti tadi setiap pagi.  
Sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi, pikiranku terus mengarah pada Luhan _noona_. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Kalian pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja sudah terpikirkan olehku untuk menemui Luhan _noona_ ke rumahnya. Aku akan melakukan itu kalau saja _appa_ tidak melarangku. Dan sekali lagi, tentu saja aku akan membantah kalau _appa _tidak kembali mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya. Apalagi kalau bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musik? Aku mengingat pertama kalinya _appa _mulai memaksaku menuruti kemauannya, yang tentu saja disertai dengan... apa menurut kalian ini seperti sebuah ancaman? Kalau begitu, katakanlah disertai dengan ancaman.  
_  
"Mulai sekarang, kamu harus menuruti perkataan appa. Kalau tidak, appa tidak akan mengurusi keperluan sekolah musikmu."_

Yap, sekarang aku sedang sekolah musik. Katakanlah aku tidak mandiri, tapi kenyataannya, biaya sekolah musikku memang masih ditanggung oleh _appa_. _Appa_ sendiri sebenarnya sangat menentang kegemaranku di bidang musik. Inilah sebabnya _appa_ terus berusaha agar aku berhenti sekolah musik dan memilih melanjutkan usaha _appa_. Bahkan, _appa_ memaksaku untuk sambilan membantunya di kantor. _Appa _benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan musik. Seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan uang yang aku punya, aku membeli piano untuk mengisi waktu luangku di kantor. Awalnya aku pikir _appa_ mau saja memberiku ruangan khusus untuk meletakkan piano hasil jerih payahku. Ternyata tidak.  
_  
"Appa tidak mau ruangan kosong di kantor ini dibuka hanya karena piano itu. Lebih baik appa buka untuk ruang meeting yang baru."_

Aku pasrah saja saat menerima penolakan _appa_. Ya, aku sudah tau bagaimana bencinya _appa_ terhadap hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan musik. Untungnya, atas bantuan Kyungsoo _noona_, _appa_ melunak dan mengizinkanku meletakkan piano yang kubeli di ruang kerjaku. Itulah mengapa di ruang kerjaku ada piano.  
"Tuan muda Oh Sehun, cepat selesaikan lamunanmu dan bersiap," kata Kyungsoo _noona _membuyarkan lamunanku. Aish, _noona_ku itu berisik sekali. Aku pikir ia sudah turun. Aku diam saja.  
"Tidak perlu berpura-pura diam seakan-akan kamu sekarang ada di kamar mandi. _Noona _tau kamu sedang mendengarkan. Dan sayangnya, _noona _juga tau kamu belum beranjak dari tempat tidurmu, Hunnie," tegur Kyungsoo _noona _untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Oke, aku mulai merinding. Kalau _noona _sudah memanggilku seperti itu, artinya ia mulai emosi. Kyungsoo _noona _kalau sedang marah padaku akan memanggilku Hunnie. Aneh? Memang.  
Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurku. "Jujur saja padaku kalau di kamarku memang ada CCTV."  
"Tentu saja tidak. Periksa saja seluruh sudut kamarmu."  
"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bersiap sekarang," jawabku malas sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

"Jangan kamu pikir perjodohan itu batal begitu saja," ucap _appa _ketika aku bergabung dengannya dan _noona _di meja makan. Aku diam saja. Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa? Aku bosan dipaksa menuruti kemuan _appa _terus. Rasanya aku ingin cari kerja yang gaji perbulannya cukup besar. Aku masih punya banyak waktu luang. Lagipula, aku di kantor hanya sekedar membantu _appa_. Aku ingin menanggung biaya sekolahku sendiri.  
"Sebenarnya _appa _tidak ingin membicarakan hal seperti ini sekarang. Hanya saja, _appa _merasa harus mengingatkanmu untuk menjauhi _yeoja _yang kamu bawa tadi malam." Aku masih tetap diam walaupun sebenarnya aku mulai emosi. Memfokuskan diri dengan sarapanku sepertinya lebih baik.  
"_Appa _sedang berbicara denganmu, Sehun," tegur _appa _lagi. Kurasakan pandangan Kyungsoo _noona _mengarah padaku, memaksaku untuk mendengarkan _appa_.  
"Aku pergi dulu," pamitku tanpa menggubris satupun kalimat _appa _sebelumnya. Baru saja _appa _akan berbicara, aku memotong. "Aku tau jam 3 nanti akan ada rapat. Aku akan pulang tepat waktu."  
Bukannya aku kurang ajar, aku hanya lelah. Tidak bisakah sehari saja aku bebas dari hal-hal semacam ini?

.

"Sepertinya _mood _tuan muda sedang berantakan," sambut laki-laki yang tinggi badannya melewati batas normal saat aku memasuki ruang kelasku.  
"Diamlah, Yeol." balasku singkat.  
"Chanyeol _oppa_!" Suara itu membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Seorang _yeoja _berambut panjang dengan kacamata ber_frame _merah itu tersenyum riang ke arah laki-laki di sebelahku. Imut. Tapi tetap saja tidak seimut dia.  
"Park Chanyeol, sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Berhenti mengencani gadis-gadis polos itu," tegurku dengan suara yang sengaja kupelankan. Yang kutegur hanya terkekeh.  
"Yang kali ini..."  
Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku menyela, "Tidak perlu katakan yang kali ini berbeda. Berani bertaruh, hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan lebih dari dua minggu."  
Chanyeol menghadap ke _yeoja _tadi yang sampai sekarang masih setia menunggu di depan pintu kelas kami. "Tunggu sebentar, _chagi_."  
"Dengarkan aku tuan muda Oh Sehun, kurasa kamu harus secepatnya mencari _yeoja_. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan. Ayolah, _yeoja _mana yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun? Putra dari pemilik perusahaan SY yang sangat terkenal di dunia. Wajahmu juga sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan buruk. Singkat kata, kamu sempurna. Apa perlu aku mencarikan _yeoja _untukmu?"  
"Sebelumnya, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena 2 hal. Pertama, memujiku. Kedua, berniat mencarikan _yeoja _untuk berkencan denganku. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menolak," jawabku sambil menumpukan kepalaku di meja yang kutempati.  
Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Untuk kesekian kalinya juga, aku menyarankanmu untuk berhenti memikirkan _yeoja _pendek itu."  
Aku memberi _death glare _pada _namja _jangkung di sebelahku. "Berhenti membahas tentangnya, Park Chanyeol."  
"You have to move on, Oh Sehun. Just forget about that girl. You don't even know where she is," kata Chanyeol dengan nada serius.  
"Shut up. Kamu bisa pergi sekarang. _Yeoja_mu sudah menunggu," kataku berusaha mengenyahkan _namja _jangkung ini dari hadapanku.  
Tanpa berkata apapun, ia berlalu dari hadapanku dan segera menghampiri _yeoja _yang entah siapa namanya. Terlalu banyak _yeoja _yang sudah ia kencani. Lagipula tidak penting aku tau nama mereka.

.

**Luhan's POV  
**"Astaga, deer. Apalagi yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan seperti ini?" tanya Xiumin _eonnie _yang baru saja sampai di _apartment_ku. Ia langsung membawaku ke kamar.  
"Aku akan membereskan _apartment_mu dan membuat sarapan," kata Xiumin _eonnie _sambil membereskan meja riasku. "Tidak ada penolakan. Istirahatlah."  
Aku hanya mengangguk. Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, _eonnie _pasti akan seperti ini jika aku memintanya datang ke _apartment_. Kejadian semalam kembali berputar-putar memenuhi pikiranku. Aku menggeleng, berusaha menepis bayangan kejadian semalam.

.

Setelah beberapa jam tertidur, aku mencari Xiumin _eonnie _yang ternyata sedang menonton di ruang tengah.  
"Sudah bangun? Sini," ucap Xiumin _eonnie _sambil menepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk.

**_Eonnie kenapa tidak membangunkanku?_**

"Tidurmu terlalu nyenyak. Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Oh ya, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanaskan makanan yang tadi pagi kumasak. Atau kamu ingin makan yang lain?" Aku menggeleng.  
Xiumin _eonnie _kembali sambil membawa sepiring nasi dengan lauk yang terlihat menggiurkan.

**_Masakan eonnie selalu enak. Gomawo eonnie. Maaf aku merepotkan eonnie. Padahal eonnie baru saja pulang berlibur._**

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku senang melakukan ini semua. Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa membawakan makanan untukmu setiap hari, deer," kata Xiumin _eonnie _yang membuatku tersenyum menatapnya.

**_Tidak perlu eonnie. Itu terlalu merepotkan. Aku juga bisa masak sendiri, eonnie._**

"Ck, kamu ini. Masih saja sering sungkan denganku. Aku ini kan _eonnie_mu. Tapi tidak apalah. Masakanmu juga sangat enak, deer. Sekali-sekali, _eonnie _harus mencoba masakanmu," jawabnya sambil mengacak lembut rambutku. _Eonnie_ku? Bukan, bukan. Xiumin _eonnie _bukan _eonnie _kandungku. Hanya saja, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak aku berumur 7 tahun.

.

**Sehun's POV  
**"_Noona_, hari ini bukannya jadwalku mengajar Luhan _noona _ya?" Aku masih mengamati jam di pergelangan tanganku.  
"Aah, hampir saja _noona _lupa. Tadi _eonnie_nya Luhan memberitahu _noona_, Luhan _eonnie _sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa datang hari ini."  
"Sakit apa, _noon_? Sekarang ada di _apartment_nya?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatirku. Yang ditanya hanya mengganguk.  
"Kamu belum memberitahu _noona _apa yang terjadi malam itu," kata Kyungsoo _noona _menuntut penjelasan dariku. Aku membuang nafas kasar sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada _noona_.  
"APA KAMU BODOH, OH SEHUN?" teriak Kyungsoo _noona _sambil memukul lenganku saat aku menyelesaikan ceritaku. Aku berusaha mengelak dari pukulannya. Astaga, _noona_ku tidak bisa tenang sedikit apa? Benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan Gorilla.  
"Yak! _Noona_, berhenti memukulku!" seruku sambil berusaha menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo _noona_. Berhasil!  
"Lepaskan, Oh Sehun," ucap _noona _sambil menatapku tajam. Aku melonggarkan cengkramanku pada lengan Kyungsoo _noona_.  
"Kamu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kamu menyakiti Luhan _eonnie_? Bodoh! Oh Sehun bodoh!" bentak _noona _dengan nafas tersenggal.  
"Dengar ya. Luhan _eonnie _itu orang yang sensitif, Hun. Ia tidak pernah di sakiti _namja _manapun. Dan sekarang? Kamu yang baru saja sehari bertemu dengan Luhan _eonnie _langsung menyakitinya? Argh, _noona _merasa bersalah padanya. Seharusnya _noona _tidak mengizinkannya diajarkan olehmu. Lebih baik Luhan _eonnie_ tidak mengenalmu, tau!"  
Aku mendengarkan setiap kalimat Kyungsoo _noona _dengan baik. Namun, bukannya memberi jawaban yang berkaitan, aku malah menanyakan hal lain. "Bagaimana _noona _kenal dengan Luhan _noona_? Sepertinya _noona _sudah tau banyak ya tentang Luhan _noona_."  
"Aku dan Luhan _eonnie _bekerja di tempat yang sama," jawab Kyungsoo _noona _yang membuatku terkejut.  
"Aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan _noona _saat menjemputmu, _noon_."  
"Ia bekerja di bagian dapur," balas _noona _yang membuatku mengangguk paham.  
"Aku ingin seperti _noona_. Tidak dikekang _appa_. Bahkan untuk bekerja di cafe saja _noona _mendapat izin," lirihku yang membuat Kyungsoo _noona _mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti, Hun. _Appa _selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."  
"Tidak, _noon_. Kalau memang _appa _berniat memberikan yang terbaik untukku, _appa _tidak akan seperti ini. Lagipula kalau memang itu tujuan _appa_, kenapa _noona _tidak diperlakukan sepertiku juga?"  
"Sudahlah, Hun. _Noona _mau bersiap ke cafe. Oh ya, jangan lupa nanti laporkan pada _noona _hasil rapat kemarin," balas _noona _yang kujawab dengan anggukan.  
Kalian sedikit bingung ya? _Noona_ku membantu _appa _di kantor. Tapi _noona _juga kerja sampingan menjadi pelayan di cafe terkenal yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kantor _appa_.  
"_Noona_," panggilku sebelum Kyungsoo _noona _keluar dari ruanganku. _Noona _menanggapi panggilanku dengan raut wajah bertanya.  
"Ehm, apa... Luhan _noona _hari ini bekerja?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Kulihat _noona _tersenyum jahil sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.  
"Yak! Jangan mulai menjahiliku, _noona_. Aku hanya bertanya."  
"Ish, siapa juga yang mau menjahilimu. Tidak. Luhan _eonnie _kan sedang sakit," jawab _noona _sebelum menutup pintu ruanganku. Aku baru saja akan beranjak pergi jika tidak ada yang membuka pintu ruanganku.  
"Lalu apa? Ini yang kamu maksud hanya bertanya? _Noona _tau kamu ingin pergi ke _apartment _Luhan _eonnie_. Apa kamu pikir _noona _tidak tau kamu mengkhawatirkan Luhan _eonnie_? Kamu daritadi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kan? Mengaku sajalah, Hun." _Sial, noona benar-benar seperti peramal.  
_"Jangan sibuk mengumpat. _Noona _hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati. Kamu tau _appa _tidak suka," ingat _noona _sebelum kembali menutup pintu ruanganku.

.

.

.

TBC

**Annyeong! Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, makanya updatenya agak lama. Gimana, gimana? Membosankan kah panjang kayak gini? ._. maaf penggunaan kalimatnya mulai berantakan TT seperti sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih yang udah review ^^ reviewnya buat aku semangat nulis xD  
Ah ya, boleh minta bantuannya? Aku baru aja jadi writter di sini. Aku agak bingung. Kenapa ya pas update chapter 2, ga ada tulisan "updated: Jun 1"? Seharunya pas update ada kan? Itu kenapa ya ._.**

− **Sanshaini Hikari: gimana ya? nanti pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya fanfic ini /? hehe. Di chapter 3 ini sudah ada Chanyeol kan? makasih /tersemangati xD/ makasih juga udah RnR /bow/**

− **zoldyk: makasih udah ngikutin ceritanya ^^ makasih juga udah RnR /bow/**

− **xihannin: syukurlah kalo dapat feelnya. sebenernya aku pas nulis juga agak ga rela Baekhyun cium Sehun xD makasih udah nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini :D makasih juga udah RnR /bow/**

− **lisnana1: kenapa ya? hehe, nanti pertanyaan "kenapa" itu terjawab semua kok. tunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini ya ^^ makasih /tersemangati xD/ makasih juga udah RnR /bow/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Voice**

**Cast: HunHan. Sehun x Luhan**

**Other Cast(s): other exo members**

**Rated: T**

**GS; semua uke jadi yeoja. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran. Tulisan bergaris miring dan bercetak tebal; itu tulisan Luhan di memonya. Tulisan bergaris miring; itu kata hati.**

* * *

**Author's POV**

**_Eonnie, aku ada latihan piano hari ini. _**

Luhan terus mempertahankan wajah memelasnya. Ia terus berusaha agar Xiumin mengizinkannya latihan piano. Sayang sekali, _yeoja _berpipi _chubby _ini tidak mudah terpengaruh dengan tatapan memelas itu.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak, deer. Kondisimu sekarang masih sangat lemah. Kamu butuh istirahat," tolak Xiumin dengan sangat tegas.

**_Aku tidak akan pingsan seperti kemarin malam. Aku sudah sembuh. Ayolah, eonnie_**.

Luhan masih saja membujuk Xiumin, meskipun ia tau ini percuma. _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Siapa tau eonnie bisa luluh, _pikir Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku berangkat dulu, deer. Nanti malam aku kembali ke _apartment_mu. Aku akan membawakan makanan kesukaanmu. Istirahatlah," kata Xiumin sambil merapikan dirinya di meja rias di kamar Luhan. "Aah, aku juga sudah mengabari Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan pekerjaanmu. Seharian ini, kamu di rumah saja."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kalau saja ia tidak sayang dengan _eonnie_nya itu, mungkin sekarang ia tengah mencekik Xiumin yang seenaknya memerintah ini-itu padanya.

.

Di tempat lain, tampak seorang _yeoja_ bermata sipit yang sedang berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya. _Yeoja_ itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau, _appa_! Hentikan perjodohan-perjodohan gila ini!" keluh Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu menolak terus, _chagi_? Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lembut.

"Menolak, _eomma_? Tidakkah _eomma_ lihat aku selalu menurut saat diajak untuk bertemu keluarga ini, keluarga itu? Aku lelah! Mereka yang menolakku," protes Baekhyun. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Keluarga ini, keluarga itu. Bingung? Ya, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya Baekhyun dijodohkan. Tidak ada satupun perjodohan itu yang berhasil.

"Kami tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi anak pembangkang seperti ini! _Appa_ tidak mau tau. Pokoknya, perjodohan kali ini harus terlaksana!" bentak Tuan Byun yang menyebabkan air mata anaknya semakin banyak mengalir.

Merasa butuh tempat yang lebih tenang, Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di ruang tengah. Seperti ditulikan, ia terus berjalan keluar dari rumah tanpa mempedulikan panggilan _appa_nya.

.

Luhan sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya. Apalagi kalau bukan bambi? Mungkin karena terlalu lama di depan televisi, ia menjadi ngantuk. Mata rusanya perlahan-lahan terpejam.

_Tok tok tok_

Mata Luhan yang hampir terpejam langsung kembali terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. _Eungh, menganggu tidurku saja_, batin Luhan sambil menggosok matanya. Ia beranjak ke arah pintu _apartment_nya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang masih diam, sepertinya tidak berniat mempersilakannya masuk. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan malah menutup pintunya. Eh, ternyata pintunya tidak tertutup. Sebelum sempat Luhan menutup pintu, Sehun menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang tengah mepelototinya. "Please."

Akhirnya Luhan luluh juga. Ia mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk masuk. Sehun baru saja akan memasuki kamar Luhan kalau _yeoja _itu tidak menghadangnya.

**_Untuk apa masuk ke kamarku?_**

"Hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, _noona_," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

**_Kita bisa berbicara di ruang tamu._**

Tanpa menggubris perkataan Luhan, Sehun langsung menggendong _yeoja _itu ala _bridal style_. Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Ia langsung meronta-ronta minta diturunkan.

"Aku tau _noona _masih sakit. Lebih baik kita berbicara sambil _noona _tiduran," kata Sehun dengan suara yang sangat lembut, yang mampu membuat Luhan menurut.

"_Noona_, aku minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi malam itu," jelas Sehun membuka pembicaraan setelah ia mendudukkan Luhan di tempat tidurnya. Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Apa _noona _sakit gara-gara aku?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya menggeleng. Luhan sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia jatuh sakit. Ia memang mudah jatuh sakit jika terbebani banyak pikiran atau terlalu lelah.

**_Kamu mau bicara apa, Hun?_**

"Apa _noona _keberatan aku datang ke sini?" balas Sehun balik bertanya.

**_Bagaimana jika aku bilang iya?_**

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Maaf sudah menganggu istirahatmu, _noona_," kata Sehun dengan raut wajah pasrah sambil beranjak pergi. Belum sempat Sehun melangkah, Luhan menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tidak pergi. Sehun yang tengah membelakangi Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia tau Luhan tidak benar-benar ingin ia pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dingin. Ia berniat sedikit menjahili Luhan. Luhan membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar menghadapnya.

**_Jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda tadi._**

Sehun terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka _yeoja _yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya ini sangatlah polos. Bahkan ia tidak menaruh gengsi sedikitpun. _Ia sendiri yang awalnya tidak menginginkan kehadiranku. Kenapa sekarang malah ia juga yang memintaku tetap tinggal?_ batin Sehun.

Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan apa-aku-dimaafkan. Sehun kembali terkekeh. Karena terlalu gemas, ia mencubit pipi Luhan yang membuat pipi _yeoja _bermata rusa itu merona.

**_Sehun tidak sopan_****.**

"Tapi _noona _tidak menolak juga, kan?" Skakmat! Pertanyaan Sehun membungkam Luhan. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil ber_pout _-ria.

"Aku jadi tidak percaya _noona _benar-benar lebih tua dariku. Apa _noona _memalsukan identitas _noona _yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun yang membuatnya menerima jitakan pelan dari Luhan.

**_Enak saja. Aku memang lebih tua darimu._**

"_Noona _lebih mirip anak umur 7 tahun, tau," kilah Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Luhan. Ia mengabaikan Luhan yang tengah mepelototinya.

**_Apa?! 7 tahun? Enak saja! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!_**

"Yakin? Nanti _noona _menahanku lagi," jawab Sehun santai yang mampu membuat pipi Luhan memanas.

"_Aigooo_, _noona _mudah sekali blushing," kata Sehun berusaha menggoda Luhan. Luhan mendelik kesal pada Sehun. Ia berbaring kemudian menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. _Aish, bocah itu! _keluh Luhan.

"_Noona _sudah makan?" tanya Sehun yang tidak digubris Luhan. _Begini disebut 25 tahun? Aish, kalau memang 25 tahun, masalah begini saja tidak akan ngambek_, batin Sehun kemudian ia terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

"Bodoh! Semuanya bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun sekeras mungkin. Ia tengah berdiri di pinggir danau yang sudah menjadi tempatnya untuk menenangkan diri. Masih terlihat air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Penampilannya saat ini sungguh memprihatinkan.

"Aku benci perjodohan-perjodohan sialan itu! Aku benci hidupku!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut.

"Rasanya aku ingin pergi jauh dari rumah," lirih _yeoja _bermata sipit itu. Tangannya melemparkan batu-batu kecil di sekitarnya ke danau.

"Kumohon kembalilah, bodoh! Aku merindukanmu.."

.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Makan dulu, _noona_," ucap Sehun pelan yang sama sekali tidak mengenyahkan tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

**_Aku tidak bilang aku mengizinkanmu memasak._**

"_Noona _kan sakit. _Noona _butuh makan," jawab Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang sepertinya akan mengamuk. Luhan membuang nafas kasar. Ia berbalik menatap dapurnya yang keadaannya sangat... Entahlah, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ia sudah berpasrah jika nanti Xiumin akan menyemprotnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merecoki dapurmu, _noona_. Serius," kata Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri juga merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? _Yeoja _di depannya ini butuh makan. _Aish, Kyungsoo noona tidak mau membantuku, sih! _rutuk Sehun.

**_Sudahlah, biar aku bersihkan. Sekarang kamu makan saja_****.**

Luhan baru saja akan pergi jika Sehun tidak menahannya. "Makanan ini untuk _noona_."

_Salahku juga, sih. Seharusnya tadi kujawab saja pertanyaan Sehun_, batin Luhan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan kembali membuang nafas pasrah.

**_Baiklah. Kita makan bersama._**

Tulisan Luhan pada _memo _bambinya menghasilkan sebuah senyuman manis yang tengah terukir di wajah tegas Sehun.

.

"_Oppa_, ini kan jalan ke rumahku." Seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang dengan kacamata ber_frame_ merah menatap bingung ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu tanpa memandang _yeoja _yang duduk manis sebelah kirinya. Laki-laki itu Chanyeol. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada kemudinya.

"Tumben sekali _oppa _main ke rumahku," jawab _yeoja _itu dengan sangat polos.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan," balas Chanyeol singkat. _Yeoja _di sampingnya menunduk sedih.

"Baiklah. Kalau _oppa _buru-buru, turunkan saja aku di sini. Aku akan pulang sendiri." Perkataan _yeoja _itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. _Yeoja _itu kembali menunduk karena takut. "Maaf," cicitnya.

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, _chagi_. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Oke?" tanya Chanyeol yang berubah lembut. _Yeoja _itu mengangguk patuh.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah karena lagi-lagi _yeoja _ini hanya dijadikannya _kesenangan semata_. _Yeoja _yang kali ini... Ia tau Yoonra sedikit berbeda. Dari semua _yeoja _polos yang ia kencani, hanya Yoonra yang benar-benar patuh dan sabar menghadapinya. Bahkan, jujur saja, Chanyeol sendiri tau kemarin Yoonra melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Chanyeol berciuman panas dengan _yeoja _lain di _bar_. Tapi Yoonra sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah itu padanya.

Tunggu, jangan salah sangka dulu. Yang namanya _yeoja _polos, tetaplah begitu. Yoonra bekerja di _bar _itu. Bukan, bukan. Yoonra tidaklah berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Jangan tanyakan kehidupan ekonominya. Tentu saja, lebih dari cukup! Ia bekerja hanya semata-mata untuk mencari pengalaman bekerja. Kebetulan, _bar _itu sedang membuka lowongan kerja mencari pelayan di _bar _itu. Berhubung sekarang ini mendapat kerja tidaklah mudah, Yoonra mau saja. Toh, orangtuanya setuju saja.

"_Oppa_, kenapa melamun?" Pertanyaan Yoonra mengembalikan Chanyeol ke alam sadarnya.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang memikirkanmu, _chagi_," jawab Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pipi Yoonra. Si pemilik pipi langsung merona.

"_Chagi_, akuminta maaf," lirih Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Oppa _selesaikan dulu urusannya. Besok kita masih bisa bertemu," kata Yoonra sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

_Bukan itu, Yoonra. Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf karena aku ingin memutuskan hubungan ini!_ batin Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa. _Mungkin lain waktu saja_, batin Chanyeol lagi.

"Sepertinya _oppa _sangat lelah. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan _oppa_, _oppa _langsung istirahat ya." _See_, bahkan _yeoja _ini perhatian sekali padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia setega itu?

"Baik, tuan putri. _Annyeong_," balas Chanyeol saat sampai di depan rumah Yoonra.

"_Annyeong, oppa_. _Gomawo_," pamit Yoonra sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Hhh, apa keputusanku kembali ke sini salah? Apa ia bisa kembali menerimaku? Tidak. Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Ia terlalu baik, terlalu berharga, untuk disakiti," ucap Chanyeol bermonodialog. "Andai saja perjodohan itu tidak pernah terjadi..."

.

"APA YANG TERJADI, DEER?" teriak Xiumin saat memasuki _apartment_ Luhan. Ia buru-buru meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di meja makan. Ia semakin terkejut saat mendapati meja makan itu dipenuhi mangkuk kotor.

"DEEEEEER," panggil Xiumin cukup keras. Oh, mungkin bukan cukup. Itu memang sangat keras. Baru saja ia akan memanggil nama Luhan lagi jika tidak ada yang menginterupsinya.

"Berisik sekali," ucap seorang laki-laki. Mata Xiumin membulat saat melihat ada laki-laki di _apartment _Luhan. Terlebih lagi, laki-laki itu barusan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"SIAPA KAMU, BODOH? OH ASTAGA, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA RUSA KECILKU?" teriak Xiumin histeris. Ia langsung menghambur masuk ke kamar Luhan dan mendapati rusa kecilnya sedang tidur dengan tenang. Sehun bersandar di pintu kamar Luhan sambil menatap malas ke arah Xiumin. Yah, laki-laki itu Sehun. Memangnya siapa lagi? Hanya saja Xiumin belum mengetahuinya.

"Hei, siapa yang tadi kamu sebut bodoh?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Xiumin mengabaikan aura dingin dari Sehun. "Kamu, bodoh. Siapa lagi? Sekarang jelaskan padaku, siapa kamu dan kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini. Tepatnya, di kamar Luhan."

"Aku pacarnya," jawab Sehun singkat.

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong readers! Ini dia chapter 4 nya. Gimana? Makin membosankan kah? ._. maaf di sini HunHan momentnya kurang T,T maaf juga lama updatenya. Oh ya, kalo kalian ada yang kurang suka sama ceritanya atau gimana, boleh kasih masukkan alur ceritanya gimana, nanti aku kembangkan hehe :D seperti biasa, makasih buat yang udah baca, terlebih udah review :D  
Ah ya, untuk fanfic terjemahan Teaching the Cold-Hearted Luhan to fall in Love, pada nggak tertarik ya? Kayaknya karena itu fanfic straight, dan castnya Luhan-OC, bukan exo official pairing T,T padahal itu fanficnya bagus banget loh, serius! :D tapi karena ada yang review, aku coba lanjutkan sampai chapter 10 deh :)**

− **Sanshaini Hikari: ini dia chapter selanjutnya ^^ makasih ya udah review terus, dan kayaknya penasaran terus sama kelanjutan fanfic ini, jadi seneng aku xD makasih udah RnR**

− **xihannin: enak banget T,T bisa diajak curhat gitu eonnienya huhu. Sepertinya...? Haha, kita lihat aja kedepannya gimana xD makasih udah RnR**

− **Guest: seperti yang tertulis di summary, ada penyebab kenapa Luhan ga bisa bicara :) nanti di kasih tau apa penyebabnya seiring berjalannya cerita xD pertanyaan satunya, juga akan terjawab nanti :D baca terus ya! hehe.. makasih udah RnR**

− **lulufika: itu Sehunnya nggak sekalian digetok? xD btw, makasih udah RnR**

− **ruixi: pasti, pasti :D ditunggu ya ^^ makasih udah RnR**

− **lisnana1: ini udah ada lanjutannya :D maaf lama updatenya hikseu T,T ditunggu kelanjutannya :D makasih udah RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Voice**

**Cast: HunHan. Sehun x Luhan**

**Other Cast(s): other exo members**

**Rated: T**

**GS; semua uke jadi yeoja. OOC. Akan ada typo yang bertebaran. Tulisan bergaris miring dan bercetak tebal; itu tulisan Luhan di memonya. Tulisan bergaris miring; itu kata hati.**

* * *

**Author's POV**

Sebuah lemparan kertas mengenai kepala laki-laki yang baru saja mengaku pacar Luhan, Sehun. Adu mulut antara Sehun dan Xiumin terhenti. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa _yeoja _bermata rusa itu sudah bangun, bahkan tengah duduk memperhatikan kegiatan adu mulut keduanya.

**_Aku bukan pacarmu, Oh Sehun._**

Xiumin ikut membaca tulisan di kertas yang Sehun pegang. "Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Sehun?"

Sehun malah tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, Luhan _noona _sudah bercerita banyak tentangku ya?"

"BODOH, KAU LAKI-LAKI YANG SUDAH BERANI MENYAKITI LUHANKU, KAN?" teriak Xiumin yang memudarkan senyum di wajah Sehun. Luhan terkekeh melihat sikap _overprotective eonnie_nya muncul lagi. Ia berdiri untuk menenangkan _eonnie_nya itu.

**_Tidak apa, eonnie. Ia sudah minta maaf._**

"Segampang itu kau memaafkannya?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Hei, memangnya kau inginnya Luhan _noona _tidak memaafkanku, begitu?" tanya Sehun cukup kesal. _Yeoja _yang hobi berteriak di depannya ini sungguh menyebalkan.

**_Sehun, sopan sedikit. Panggil eonnieku noona._**

"APA?! _EONNIE_?!" teriak Sehun. Kontan saja dua _yeoja _di sana langsung menutup telinganya.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK, BODOH!" balas Xiumin marah. "Ingat, jangan berani kau sentuh rusa kecilku."

Luhan yang ada di sana hanya membiarkan keduanya beradu mulut. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sekarang. _Ugh, penyakit bodoh. Kenapa muncul di saat-saat seperti ini? _keluh Luhan.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya. Tentu saja itu perintah _appa_nya. Ia melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang mewah itu.

"Bersiaplah, _chagi_. Kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga teman _appa_," kata nyonya Byun saat melihat anaknya hendak masuk ke kamar. "Apa butuh _eomma_ bantu?"

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar. "Tidak."

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya dengan seksama. _Aku tau aku tidak cantik. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa dibilang jelek, kan? Lantas kenapa semua laki-laki itu menolakku? Oh tolonglah, aku lelah harus begini terus_, batin Baekhyun seiring jatuhnya setetes air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Menyadari hal itu, ia dengan segera menghapus air matanya dan pergi bersiap.

"Sudah selesai, _chagi_?" tanya nyonya Byun dari luar kamar setelah setengah jam membiarkan anak semata wayangnya itu bersiap.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan gaun merah yang memberinya kesan _sexy_, juga anggun.

_Paling-paling bertemu keluarga si namja datar itu lagi_, batin Baekhyun.

.

"Iya, iya. Luhan _noona_ bukan pacarku. Tadi aku pikir _noona_ ini orang jahat, jadi aku mengaku saja seperti itu," jawab Sehun dengan malas. Bagaimana tidak malas? Luhan daritadi merengek pada Sehun, memintanya memberitahu Xiumin yang tidak percaya kalau Luhan dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Oh ya, aku membawakan kimchi kesukaanmu, deer," kata Xiumin tanpa menggubris pengakuan Sehun barusan. Sehun mendengus kesal. "Mau makan sekarang?"

**_Kepalaku sedikit sakit, eon. Sepertinya besok saja._**

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja. Cepat sembuh, deer," balas Xiumin sambil mengecup kening rusa kecilnya. Xiumin keluar dari kamar Luhan yang diikuti oleh Sehun tanpa berucap sepatah katapun pada _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu berubah menyebalkan? Aish!_

Ia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya jika tidak ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Itu Sehun. Ia membawa kimchi yang Xiumin beli untuk Luhan.

"_Noona_ ingin makan, kan? Sini aku suapin," kata Sehun sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping tempat tidur Luhan.

Luhan? Ia menutup seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dengan selimut. Oh ayolah, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun melihat pipinya yang tengah merona.

_Cup_

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan saat berhasil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi _yeoja_ itu. Lihatlah, sekarang pipi Luhan malah semakin merona.

"Luhannie," panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. Jarak wajah mereka sekarang masih terbilang dekat, dan baru saja Sehun memanggil _yeoja_ itu... Luhannie? Entah bagaimana nasib pipi Luhan sekarang.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, ia berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh kemudian menulis di _memo_nya.

**_Berhenti menggodaku._**

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, Luhannie," jawab Sehun kemudian meletakkan piring berisi makanan itu di meja rias Luhan.

"Boleh aku panggil _noona_, Luhannie kan?" tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba terlihat polos. _Ugh, menggemaskan!_ batin Luhan. _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

**_Sehun, kenapa makanannya diletakkan di situ? Aku mau makan._**

"Baiklah. Aku bantu..." kata Sehun dengan nada menggantung. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh._ Apa tadi eonnie membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok ya? See, mendadak ia berubah seperti ini_, pikir Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai. Luhan sungguh terkejut melihat perubahan Sehun yang begitu cepat. Rona yang tadinya hendak mereda kembali menjalari pipinya.

"... dengan caraku sendiri," lanjut Sehun. Baru saja Luhan akan menulis, Sehun dengan cepat mengambil _memo_ Luhan.

"Simpan saja pertanyaanmu untuk nanti," kata Sehun yang sedetik kemudian menyendokkan makanan Luhan ke mulutnya.

Luhan terbelalak. _Katanya ingin menyua_...

Perkataan batin Luhan terhenti saat Sehun tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Luhan. Mata Luhan menjadi lebih lebar lagi. Sungguh, ini di luar dugaannya. Luhan baru saja akan menolak, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menahan tengkuk _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu. Jadilah menyalurkan makanan melalui ciuman itu terjadi. Setelah berhasil menyalurkan makanan itu, Sehun tidak segera melepas ciumannya. Ia sedikit melumat bibir Luhan.

Hampir semenit hal itu berlangsung sampai akhirnya Luhan berhasil mendorong dada Sehun. Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, ia berusaha menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Bibirmu manis, Luhannie," bisik Sehun kemudian mencium kilat bibir Luhan. Yang dicium hanya menunduk menahan malu.

Ia segera menahan Sehun saat laki-laki itu beranjak membawa kimchi yang baru ia makan sesendok.

**_Sehun, aku masih mau makan._**

Oh oh oh, tampaknya Sehun salah mengartikan pernyataan Luhan. Ia kembali menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Saat akan menempelkan bibirnya, Luhan menahan bahu Sehun agar tidak maju mendekatinya. Setelahnya ia mulai menulis.

**_Aku bisa mak_**...

Tulisan Luhan terhenti karena Sehun kembali mengambil _memo_nya. Dengan segera tangannya mengangkat dagu Luhan dan kembali menyalurkan makanan itu melalui ciuman. Mereka terhanyut dalam kegiatan mereka sekarang, sampai tidak menyadari ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Lu..." Perkataan Xiumin terhenti saat melihat Sehun yang tengah mencium Luhan. Ia bisa saja memaki Sehun karena pasti Sehun sendiri yang dengan seenaknya mencium bibir rusa kecilnya itu. Tapi sekarang ini, lidahnya serasa kelu. Jangankan memaki, bersuara saja rasanya tidak sanggup. Alih-alih melakukan semua itu, ia malah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan perlahan.

.

Baekhyun dan orang tuanya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah restoran yang tampak sangat mewah. Saat Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke dalam, matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang laki-laki. Baekhyun menggeleng. _Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin ada di sini. Kau terlalu sering memikirkannya, bodoh_, ejek Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Belum sempat Baekhyun meneliti orang itu, nyonya Byun sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya, memaksa _yeoja _bermata sipit itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tidak mau masuk," lirih Baekhyun. "Lepaskan tanganku, _eomma_."

"Jangan seperti ini, _chagi_. Jangan buat _appa_mu marah," kata nyonya Byun dengan lembut. Ia menatap putrinya dalam. Ia sadar suaminya sudah kelewat batas. Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa melawan. "Maafkan _eomma_, _chagi_."

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar. "Lepaskan. Aku bisa masuk sendiri."

Perlahan nyonya Byun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Ia memandangi punggung putrinya yang berjalan menjauh. Hatinya mencelos. Ia tidak tahan jika Baekhyun sudah seperti itu padanya. Ibu mana yang ingin anaknya bersikap dingin seperti itu?

Baekhyun mematung saat pria dan wanita paruh baya yang tadi berbincang dengan _appa_nya berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aah Hyunnie, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu. Masih ingat _eomma_mu ini kan?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu saat berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih larut dalam rasa terkejutnya. Ia tidak membalas pelukan wanita itu.

Ia sangat mengenal sosok pria dan wanita yang sebaya dengan orang tuanya itu. _Bukankah mereka di Cina?_ batin Baekhyun.

"Hai," sapa seorang laki-laki yang membuat wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat si pemilik suara. Tangis Baekhyun serasa ingin pecah. Laki-laki itu... Laki-laki yang ia tunggu selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Haruskah ia memaki laki-laki itu karena menghilang begitu saja? Atau haruskah ia memeluknya untuk melepas rindu?

Saat Baekhyun tengah berpikir, laki-laki itu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga _yeoja_ itu "Aku merindukanmu, Baekkie..."

.

"Jelaskan padaku. Semuanya!" tuntut Xiumin. Sudah 10 menit sejak Sehun pulang, berarti sudah 10 menit juga Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

**_Jelaskan apa?_**

"Kalian pacaran, kan?" Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. _Eonnie_nya sudah puluhan kali menanyakan hal itu.

**_Tidak, eonnie. Bisakah berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama? Aku lelah._**

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku mengenai hal di kamarmu." Luhan terkejut. Tapi dengan segera ia mempertahankan ekspresi bisakah-berhenti-bertanya miliknya. _Bagaimana eonnie bisa tau? _batin Luhan.

"Tidak mau menjelaskan?" tanya Xiumin yang semakin membungkam Luhan. Ia kembali menunduk.

**_Sehun membantuku makan. Itu saja._**

"_Well_, bantu makan melalui ciuman, lebih jelasnya," tegas Xiumin yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menelan salivanya susah payah. "Mau jelaskan bagian ciuman itu?"

**_Ciuman apa?_**

"Luhan! Berhenti bersikap seakan-akan kau tidak tau apa-apa!" kata Xiumin yang mulai kesal. Ia meremas kertas di tangannya. Bagaimana ia tidak marah? _First kiss _rusa kecil kesayangannya diambil oleh laki-laki yang baru saja menyakitinya. Belum lagi kenyataan laki-laki itu sudah dijodohkan. Ia tidak rela. Sangat tidak rela. Memangnya rusa kecilnya ini dianggap apa?! Dianggap bisa dipermainkan seenaknya?!

Luhan menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Ia menggeleng membuat Xiumin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku khawatir padamu. Kau tau, itu _first kiss_mu. Seharusnya kau melakukannya dengan laki-laki yang kau cintai," kata Xiumin yang setelahnya menghela nafas pasrah. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya menggeleng. Ini kedua kalinya Xiumin seperti ini. Ia sendiri mengerti _eonnie_nya tidak bermaksud kasar padanya. _Eonnie_nya hanya terlalu khawatir.

**_Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf, eonnie. Aku tidak tau. Sungguh. Ia menciumku. Dan eonnie tau, aku tidak bisa menolak. Tapi, ia tidak memaksa. Aku sendiri yang tidak bisa menolak. Tidak apa-apa ia yang mengambil first kissku._**

"Lu, kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

.

"Berhenti menangis, _chagi_." Nyonya Byun tengah meredakan isakan anaknya. Acara makan malam mereka diisi dengan tangisan _yeoja _bermata sipit itu.

"Hei, peluk dia," bisik nyonya Byun pada laki-laki yang tadi memeluk putrinya.

"Ja...ngan mende...kat," pinta Baekhyun susah payah di sela isakannya. Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap sendu _yeoja _itu.

"Aku... Permisi." Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan panggilan _appa_nya.

.

"Kenapa kau kembali, bodoh? KENAPA?!" teriak Baekhyun untuk menumpahkan emosinya. Lagi-lagi ia tengah berada di danau yang ia datangi sore tadi.

"Biarkan aku melupakanmu. Aku lelah, bodoh!" Baekhyun merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan mulai membasahi dirinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menumpahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih ditabrak mobil lalu amnesia. Atau mungkin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding. Daripada harus terus terkurung dalam perasaan ini. Kau tau itu, bodoh! Argh!"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. Ia frustasi. "Kau memang pantas disebut bodoh," lirihnya. Dengan itu air matanya kembali mengalir. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia buang hari ini.

Ia terisak. Di pinggir danau. Sendirian.

Setelah cukup lama menangis, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari danau itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahan. Terlalu dingin. Keadaannya saat ini sungguh mengenaskan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, bibirnya pucat, matanya bengkak, di pipinya pun masih terlihat bekas air mata yang mengering.

"Hei!"

"Hei, aku memanggilmu!"

"Baekhyun!" Akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat laki-laki yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Naik. Kuantar kau pulang," tawar laki-laki itu yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku... Tidak mau... Pulang," lirihnya.

"Baiklah. Ke rumahku saja. _Noona_ku bisa mengurusmu," kata laki-laki itu.

Saat mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah melaju, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Sehun, kenapa kau masih mau menolongku?"

.

"Yak, kau ini! Kenapa diam saja?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Tidak, _eomma_. Baekkie butuh waktu sendiri. Ia pasti masih _shock_ dengan kehadiran kita yang tiba-tiba ini," lirih laki-laki itu. Ia menatap kosong ke arah _eomma_nya. "Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja makan malamnya. Aku ingin pergi menenangkan diri. Permisi."

.

"Terima kasih, _eonnie_. Maaf merepotkanmu dan Sehun," sungkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil matanya meneliti kotak obat yang ia pegang. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau makan dulu sebelum minum obat. Ayo, ke bawah," ajak Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_, tadi ada panggilan dari Chanyeol. Ia mau ke sini," kata Sehun saat bertemu dengan _noona_nya di dapur.

"Eh? Tumben sekali ia menelepon _noona._" Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya malas.

Kyungsoo mengintip Baekhyun yang sedang melamun di meja makan. "Lalu bagaimana dengannya?"

"_Noona_ bisa menemaninya di kamar, kan?"

"Tidak bisa. _Noona_ mau ke kantor mengambil laporan kerja hari ini."

"Ini sudah larut malam, _noona_. Besok saja," kata Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Seorang _yeoja_ tidak baik keluar malam."

"Aish, tidak apa. Hanya ke kantor saja. Setelah itu langsung pulang," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengambil mangkuk di lemari kaca.

"Aku antarkan _noona_, ya? Nanti Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun sebentar," tawar Sehun. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Ini. Makan dulu," kata Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan semangkuk sup di depan _yeoja_ bermata sipit itu.

"Terima kasih, _eonnie_. _Eonnie_ tidak makan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau makan saja. _Eonnie_ mau ke atas sebentar."

"Oh ya Baek," kata Sehun yang membuat _yeoja_ itu menoleh. "Aku akan menemani _noona_ ke kantor. Tidak lama sih. Nanti akan ada temanku yang menemanimu. Tenang saja, ia orang baik-baik."

"Terima kasih. Maaf aku merepotkan." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku pergi dulu," jawab Sehun saat melihat _noona_nya menuruni anak tangga.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Anggap aja ini rumah sendiri," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Kami pergi dulu."

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Baekhyun pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton. Bukannya fokus pada apa yang sedang ditonton, Baekhyun malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Bagaimana ya? Apa aku harus pulang malam ini? Tapi, aku masih tidak ingin bertemu mereka. Pasti mereka menginap di rumahku. Hhh, menyebalkan. Kenapa hidupku semakin kacau seperti ini sih?_

Baekhyun beranjak membukakan pintu saat mendengar bunyi bel. _Pasti itu temannya Sehun_, batinnya. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu. _Ini bukan teman Sehun. Ini kan…_

"Luhan, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

T B C

**Annyeong! Maaf lama updatenya. Oh ya, di sini aku ngga lagi pakai "kamu" tapi "kau" karena menurutku lebih enak dibaca. Gimana? Aku tau ini ngga panjang ._. sebenernya ini panjang, cuma aku potong. Aku bingung nih. Readers pada senang baca panjang apa pendek? Takutnya kalau satu chapter panjang, nanti pada bosan bacanya. Oh ya, gimana HunHan momentnya? Masih kurang kah? Makasih buat yang udah nunggu cerita ini, buat yang udah baca, terlebih yang udah review ****:)**

− **Guest: iya nih, huhu.. makasih udah RnR**

− **ruixi: kalau chapter ini, gimana HunHan momentnya? kurang ya T.T makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya :D makasih udah RnR**

− **xihannin: ayo, ayo, hajar tuan Byun nya /ga. siapa ya yang ditunggu sama Baekhyun? xD dia nunggu aku ternyata *-* /plak. kayaknya kamu dapet feelnya ya? seneng aku baca reviewnya xD makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya, makasih udah RnR**

− ** : sekarang udah tau kan apa yang terjadi di balik Sehun ngaku dia pacarnya Luhan? hehe.. yang ini gimana HunHan momentnya? masih kurang ya T.T makasih udah RnR**

− **Sanshaini Hikari: sehun main ngaku aja nih, haha.. makasih udah RnR**

− **lisnana1: ini udah dilanjut ****:) ****makasih udah RnR**


End file.
